


Snakes Don't Do Well In The Cold

by FuneralCake



Series: It Came From Tumblr [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: Story Prompt:"Are you checking me out?""Um, no?""Well you should be."
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: It Came From Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Snakes Don't Do Well In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> I will go down with this ship and it's entirely BlackKat's fault.

Orochimaru is alone. Abandoned by the team that once swore he was family. Tsunade is a grieving wreck, drifting like a drying leaf swept off it's branches. Jiraiya has abandoned his duty, his team, even his gennin, even Orochimaru, for three orphans in some twisted form of penance.

He is alone again. Left by himself to face the cold stares and looks of fear and distrust from people he had fought to protect.

He makes his way out into the road, drifting and just as lost as his teammates, except he is wandering in a place that should be home but is not. Has never been.

Rain comes bearing down upon the Earth and Orochimaru wonders what the sky must be feeling. If it seeks to add to his misery, or if it mourns him. The last leg off their triad left behind.

Absently, he decides that perhaps it's high time to find somewhere dry, before the rain soaks through his robes and Anko decides to play nursemaid again.

Sighing he enters a nearby cafe, almost resigning himself to the wariness he will receive. _He had stayed, hadn't he? He was the one who didn't abandon his post. He was the one who still fought their wars. Why has he done to deserve this scrutiny? This blatant mistrust._

Jiraiya would talk. He would be loud and boisterous and offensive, and bring their attention to himself, away from Orochimaru. Tsunade would glare sharply at everyone until they turned away and minded their own business.

_But they aren't here_

He hates it. That to this day he thinks of them and how they will defend him, move with him, fight with him. He thinks of what he would do with them here. What they would do by his side.

_But they aren't here._

Annoyed now, at himself, at his teammates, at all the cold looks of mistrust, he settles into a seat and decides to stay just for the heck of it. He will need to learn to defend himself. He does not have his teammates to shield him now, and it's high time he learned to deflect them. Get used to them.

He is not bowing down, ever again. He is not leaving because his presence brings them discomfort.

He has as much right to be here as any of these people.

When the waiter comes, Orochimaru doesn't even resist the sarcastic smirk on his face. Not when the man, a civilian in his early twenties, looks at Orochimaru with an expression that is borderline hostile.

"Are you checking me out," the words roll off his tongue before he can stop himself. Though perhaps if he had thought about it, he still wouldn't have. He is done playing meek, and if there's one thing Orochimaru is good at, it's making people uncomfortable.

Jiraiya could attest to that.

He would be gaping right now if he was here. Tsunade would be guffawing like some uncivilised degenerate entirely unbefitting her Senju status. _Then again deserting her village to drink and gamble is also entirely unbefitting said Senju status._

"U..uhm, N..no, I.." The man's stuttered responses snap Orochimaru out of where his thoughts are going. Is it really that hard for him to stop thinking of _them?_

"Well you should be," someone else responds, dropping into the booth Orochimaru is in, sitting across him. A quick glance around the room tells him that there are empty seats around and the shinobi in front of him is _definitely_ here of his own accord.

He rattles off a quick order, before looking at Orochimaru questioningly with a rakish grin that makes the snake sannin huff with amusement. He picks up the menu on the table, and asks for whatever they have that seems least likely to be offensive to his sensitive tongue, before focusing on the man seating in front of him.

Silver hair slightly soaked and almost flattened down by rain in certain areas. He'd been caught in the rain then, just like Orochimaru himself except judging by how quickly he ordered, he must come to this place often enough to know what to get at the top of his head. Torn up clothing too. Scratched and cut in some areas, and he smells faintly of blood. Probably just back from a mission.

"Are _you_ checking me out?" Sakumo Hatake asks with a rather wolfish grin that gets another huff of amusement out of the sannin again.

"Should I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming out of a 6 year hiatus, and have just recently begun writing. Sooo I'm digging through tumblr prompts, to try and get back to writing.
> 
> This prompt is from [It's Just a Writer's Thing](http://its-just-a-writers-thing.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Be nice to me?
> 
> Also, _if_ anyone has prompt ideas, you could ask me over at [Tumblr!](https://funeral-cake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
